


Villain

by Rsona5



Series: Marichat May [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Criminal Chat Noir - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Marichat May 2019, Villain Chat Noir, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Villain

Marinette’s Pov

The night sky was filled with smog. The stars barely shined through the covered sky. Not a single sound was heard except the light footsteps I possessed. I was constantly looking around making sure I wasn’t being followed. My mind was a whirlwind of nerves and fear. My breathing was heavy like I had just ran a marathon. My once well-placed pigtails are now a flowing mess on my back. I was making it my mission to get back home before  _ he _ showed up. 

The lights flickered as they were the only light source I had. My phone was about to die since the day I have had. I could barely see half a mile ahead. I check the time as the bold numbers stared back at me. 

6:23pm 

“Shit!” I cursed out loud. I was running out of time before the curfew set. I wasn’t even close to my apartment and I had seven minutes left before  _ they _ were loose. I hasten my pace and walked towards my home. I looked around and saw the alleys that were so feared at night. They were quicker, though, and that’s what only came into my mind. 

I walked towards the silent alleys and hoped that it would get me home quicker. I stopped when I heard a loud crack. I froze in the spot I was at and felt my whole body pale in fear. 

Please, no. I was so close. 

My mind was jumble with multiple thoughts as I listened closely for any sounds. I felt like someone was staring at me but I couldn’t see anyone around. I chalked it up to my nerves and kept walking towards the alleys hoping the darkness would cover myself from others. 

I was suddenly grabbed from my place and slammed into the alley’s wall. 

“Aah!” I screamed but my mouth was covered I let out the shrill noise. 

“What’s a little lady like you walking around here?” The masked asked as his menacing eyes stared at me. 

He muffled my screams as I felt tears coming towards my eyes. 

I don’t want to die.

My mind flashed towards my parents and friends. The devastation they would be if they found out their only child was killed. 

“You seem so… innocent.” he drawled out in a crazed tone. 

“Maybe I should have some fun with you before I rob and then finally kill you.” His hand was coming closer to my shirt before he ripped it off. I was only in my bra, and I was thrashing in his grip. 

“Mmnnmm!” I cried as he continues his descent. 

“You know, that’s not polite. A gentleman always has manners for his lady.” A voice called out from the shadows. 

My assailant’s head whipped around glaring in the shadows. 

“Get out of here, man! I was here first. I claimed her already!” He growled as he stilled looked for the unknown man. 

“I suggest you back away from her, now.” His tone was dark and firm. It held power and I could feel the aura of fear as my assailant held me tighter. 

“I tried to warn, but you just don’t listen. I thought someone lowly like you would listen to me.” The voice hissed as his footsteps became louder. 

“Who are you?!” The guy who had his hand wrapped around me yelled. 

The guy let out a chuckle that sent shivers down my back. 

“Most call me a menace. A disgrace. Murderer. Criminal. But, my name I have gave Paris to use…” He walked out of the shadows and both of me and my assailant eyes widen. 

“Chat Noir.” He grinned in a sinister kind of one and we were both trembling. 

This is it! This is how I’m going to die! I’m never going to mama, papa, Alya, Nino, or Adrien. I am going to die with them wondering how I was killed or gone missing until they found out I was killed in an alley. 

“C-chat Noir?! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any harm! Please, you can have the girl if you want. Just spare me, please!” The guy dropped me onto the floor leading me to groan as I landed on my bruised hip that I got this morning from tripping on some steps of stairs. 

“So selfish.” He glared. “You will give up an innocent to save your own sorry ass. Disgusting!” He came closer and picked the guy up with his claws. I saw the blood drip and onto the floor. The man was begging to be let go, but he didn’t pay any heed to his whimpering. 

I hear a crack and he drops the man onto the ground. His neck was twisted at a wrong angle as his lifeless eyes stared up into the dark night. 

“Look at you.” He drawled as he looked at me now. 

I was shaking and huddling into myself. I was crawling away towards the back of the wall when my head hit the wall. Pain exploded and blinded my sight at the contact. In a flash, I see him crouching in my direction. His face showing concern and anger. My sight was blurry so I could be mistaken. 

“Did he hurt you?!” He asked worriedly. 

Why is he worried about me?! 

I whimpered when he came to touch me. 

His eyes flashed something before pulling his arm back. 

“What’s a princess like you doing out here out this time of night?” He asked in a softer tone. 

When I didn’t respond, he took a deep breath in. 

“I’m not going to kill you. Just answer the fucking question!” he snapped but frowned when he saw my trembling hands. 

“Y-you killed him.” I whispered hoarsely. 

“Yes, he was going to rape you and then rob you to kill you after that. I think that the more appropriate response is thank you, princess,” he said snorting while crossing his arms over his chest. 

“W-why?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Why what?” He asked in a snarky kind of voice. His eyes were narrowed like he was angry. 

“W-why did you s-save m-me?” I asked shaking more as he stalked towards me like a predator towards their prey. 

“Did you want me to leave you to be killed?” He asked sarcastic as he raised one of his brows. 

“No! It’s just that I don’t understand. Because you’re a criminal. Actually top criminal and murderer according to the news, and then you swooped in a like a cat getting his mouse. Then, I’m confused because criminals/murderers don’t help anyone but themselves but then you saved. Again, I am thankful I’m alive because I wouldn’t want my family and friends crying or panicking about me, but it’s still just so confusing. Then, you killed the guy without hesitation and you’re not killing me but actually talking to me when police say you never been seen except your victims. Again, you would have killed me just to make sure I didn’t say anything about this confrotion, but you’re letting me live right and I am hard core rambling. I’m gonna shut up now. Thanks.” I breathe out and felt my whole heart beating right into my rib cage wanting to break out of my chest. 

I was looking down on the floor biting my lip when I heard a quiet snicker. I slowly looked up and saw him covering his mouth. His eyes held amusement and laughter as he stared down at me. 

His was body was shaking like he was have a hard time controlling his laughter. 

Why the hell is he laughing?! 

I’m pretty sure my face showed my incredulity because he bursted out right then and there. 

“Oh man! I haven’t laughed that bad since high school!” He shouted doubling over as he put his hands on his legs trying to regain his breath. 

“Geesh! You’re a talkative one, aren’t you?” He asked when he finally gained control. 

“I been told that, yes.” I say bluntly as he snorted at my answer. 

“Well, as much as I would purrfer to keep calling you princess, I’m going to need a name.” I blinked once as I stared at him. 

When it finally hit me what he asked for, I apparently still had to question him. 

“Did you just pun?” 

His lips twisted into a smile when I asked that. 

“What? Don’t you like purrns? I think they are pawsome and could pawsible purrsuade you to join.” I groaned at the amount of puns he said as he laughed at me again. 

“How are you this…” I searched for the right word. 

“Claw-ver, handsome, purrfection, meow-velous,” He said. 

“Arragativating,” I grumbled. 

He laughed at my word. 

“You sure have a mouth for someone that is in front of a murderer/criminal.” He commented leaning on the wall. 

“Bad habit.” I shrugged my shoulders as I went to slowly lift myself up but hissed when I felt pain in my leg. 

In a flash, he was there wrapping his arm underneath mine pulling me up. 

I groaned at the pain that flashed. 

“I only saw him hit your head and drop you.” He muttered as he scanned me. 

I looked at my leg to see something lodge in there and surrounding there is a huge red splotch. 

“Yea, that might be the broken glass bottle in my leg.” I muttered as his eyes widen largely. 

“What?!” he yelled and I yelped when he let me go to check my leg. 

“How did you not notice that?!” 

“I kinda did when I groaned he let me go. Of course, I thought it was just a bruise.” I bit my lip when he prodded the area. 

“Quit touching me!” I yelled as he pulled away from me like I burned him. 

I was glaring at him as he shuffled on his feet looking like… I just couldn’t place my finger on it. 

“Sorry, do you need a lift?” 

“What?” I asked incredulous. 

“Do you need some help getting home?” 

I looked at him cautious as I see him slouch and looked hurt. 

“I’m not going to rob or kill you later or ever. I won’t harm a hair on your head.” He sweared, “Cats honor.” 

“One, you’re a human man. Two, how would I know you wouldn’t hurt one of my family instead or my friends?” I questioned him. 

“You’re pretty selfless.”

“What?” I asked confused with the switch. 

“You thought about your family and friends instead of your life. Most of the time, most people would just take the deal I offered not thinking twice about it.” He looked at me for a longer time before I broke the silence. 

“I’m going to go now.” I went to limp away when he picked me up bridal style. 

“You aren’t going to hurt yourself anymore.” He picked something out of his belt before he said hold tight. 

We were up in the sky as I yelped as I tighten my grip around him. 

I hear him laugh and look at him crazy. I decided to say that actually. He laughed more as he flew above buildings. 

“Where do you live, princess?” He shouted over the wind. 

“West Broadway. Apartment building.” I tucked my head in his chest and focused on his heartbeat. 

“Look up, princess.” He whispered and I slowly did as I was told and I was speechless. 

It looked beautiful. The whole city lights were lit up as homes were filled with everyone there. The way everything seemed so peaceful but then again it hasn’t been peaceful since he showed up. 

“We’re at your stop, princess.” He dropped me on the balcony as I opened the door to reveal my quiat home. 

“Could I ask for two things?” He asked as I stepped in. 

I nodded my head as I turned towards him. 

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

I bit my lip in consideration but when I looked at him, I didn’t see the villain Paris portrayed him, but a young man wanting something so simple. 

“Marinette.” I whispered, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Marinette,” He repeated testing my name on his lips. “You have a beautiful name, Marinette.” 

“And the second?” 

“May I do something that required personal touch?” He asked. I looked at him curiously but nodded my head slowly. 

He stepped towards me until we were breathing the same air. 

He leaned down until our noses were touching the other. My eyes met with his green ones and I was hypnotised into a daze. I didn’t register his lips nearing mine until I felt it. My eyes widen but gradually fell close as I kissed him back. It was gentle but passionate. We broke apart as I looked at him curious wondering why he wanted to kiss me. 

“May we see each other again, Marinette.” 

I followed him until I couldn’t see him any longer. 

“You’re very peculiar, Chat Noir. Very peculiar.” I went inside wondering how I was going to explain all these wounds. 


End file.
